


Fire

by ForeverUnited93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis is jealous, M/M, Minor Character Death, Narry - Freeform, Niall becomes a king, Servant!Harry, hybrid!harry, prince!niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~|Every time they touch, a fire begins to burn|~</p><p>"How do I know to trust you? You could be just like the rest of them."</p><p>"You don't trust your own servant? Then why even have one?"</p><p>"I need someone to keep me company these days."</p><p>Or the one where Niall is the prince, soon to be king of Ireland and Harry is his hybrid servant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. P r o l o g u e

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be every Saturday, along side Undetermined.

**~|Heat, fuel and oxygen are needed to start a fire.**

**Take any one away and the fire goes out|~**

"You know that this is a bad idea right?"

"What the people don't know won't hurt them, are you in or not?"

"... Will I be invited to your funeral?"

"Liam, I'm not going to die."

"You never know with your old man Niall, he's vicious."

"He's not vicious, he's old and strict."

"He's strict because you like breaking every rule he puts over you. Do you ever learn?"

"Nope. Hand me the bag of goodies."

"This is going to be the death of me, I know it."

"At least you're not denying it; this friendship is quite deadly on its own."

"You can say that again."

Harry heard his master and best friend talking in the hallway, on their way to the main room. Who knows what the two were planning but he didn't want to stick around to find out. Plus if master saw him, he would be spending the week in the shack in the back.

That was not how he wanted to spend his week, he already had it hard enough serving Sir Niall. Sure he was his master but did he really have to act the way that he did? He was just snotty, bratty and just a pain in the arse if he had to be honest.

Harry sighed, then why couldn't he help but watch him from a distance, if he was so insufferable? He couldn't be attracted to him... no that couldn't be it.

Then why couldn't he stop?


	2. O n e

“Niall, you’re going to get us in so much trouble.” Liam snickered, not caring that what they were doing was probably going to get them killed.

“Sh. You’re distracting me.” Niall whispered, looking through the vent that opened up into the throne room below them.

“You’re going to need to go a little more to the left, unless of course you want it to be your dad…”

“I’m already going to be in enough trouble as it is, I’m not going to do this to my dad.”

“Remind me why we’re doing this?”

“Because last time the ambassador of France was here, he stole my cookie and called me a silly little boy. I am not silly, nor am I little. He shall pay.”

“You sure can hold a grudge…”

“He stole my cookie!”

“Let it go!”

“Make me.”

Liam looked between Niall and the ambassador and shrugged. “Your death awaits you, your highness.”

“And I will accept my death with open arms, now shut up.”

“Demanding.”

“You’re annoying, I don’t understand why I keep you around.”

“Cause I’m the only one who puts up with your royal ass.” Liam smirked, feeling confident that he won their petty little argument.

“Well I’m the one who can throw you out in two seconds flat. What do you think about that?”And that was enough to shut Liam up. It didn’t take long for Niall to set up the trap, his tongue sticking out as he tried to focus.

“Finished…”

“If you die, can I have your room?”

“You can have my servant too.”  
  
“Really?”   
  
“No! Of course not.”

“Wow, that was just cruel.”

“He’s my servant. It’s my room.”

“But once you’re dead, you won’t need them!”

“My stuff, not yours.”

“Let’s head out.” As soon as Niall turned around, Liam mocked his friend and followed him out of the vents. Which proved to be a not so easy task. They lost their entry place and began to wander for an exit.

“I’m following you blindly again, and remember what happened the last time?”

“Yes!” Niall hissed, “Now be quiet, I think I hear something.” Niall stopped, causing Liam to run right into him.

“Ouch.” Liam muttered, glaring at Niall as he just sat there.

“I said be quiet!” Niall looked through the bars of the vent, snickering a little as the French ambassador sat on the chair directly behind the bucket of honey and feathers.

“What are they saying?” Liam whispered, trying to get a better look.

“Shut it!”

“I wanna know!” Liam practically whined, making Niall just roll his eyes. He peered through once more.

“Austria has been doing wonderful this time of year, especially with our exports prices have risen. What about you Sir Horan. How has Ireland fared this year, hm?”

Niall watched as his father, his old and wrinkly father sat up a little taller. He knew that most people did not approve of him or his rule, especially since he was next in line for the throne. They figured it would all go downhill once he stepped up. He sighed unhappily.

“Ireland has fared quite well. The economy is very stable, and we hope for many more prosperous years.” Niall’s father gave a tight smile, one that Niall knew meant that he didn’t like him. No one likes the French ambassador.

He was a jerk.

And he stole Niall’s cookie. When he was like five but that made no difference.

“Shouldn’t we head out now? I mean at least find an exit because I don’t like the way the German ambassador is looking at the vent. I think he knows.” Liam whispered frantically.

“Yeah in a second. If we can stay for the results I’ll be super stoked.” He glanced at the trap, any second it would go off and he would have his revenge.

“Fine then let me through so I can find the exit. I would rather have a running start then none at all.”

“We’re not going to get caught.”

“That’s what you always say, right before we do get caught.”

“Hey you never know,” Niall smirked. “This might be our lucky day.” Liam scoffed at that, but saw no point in trying to get around Niall. So with somewhat scared eyes, Liam waited for the trap to go off. Niall was smiling, counting down mentally how long it would be until it happened.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

“GAH!” The French ambassador let out a screech that the heavens could hear from here.

“Niall… Let’s go.” Liam tried desperately. He knew that the guards would be after them soon. He wasn’t stupid. He was never the stupid one in these situations.

“Just one more minute…” Niall said, still watching as the ambassador ran around screaming. Liam was getting more and more anxious with every passing second. This was bad, this was very bad and it was only going to get worse.

“Just one more minute my ass. You and I are both going to perish if we don’t hightail it out of here.” Liam grabbed his arm and whether or not he was willing to go, he was going to get out of here.

“Ow, Liam let go.” Niall whined, he really wasn’t hurt but that didn’t stop him from complaining.

“No, we’re going to get shot on the spot! Now stop it, let’s go.” Liam began to drag Niall, silently praying that when they found an exit it wouldn’t be guarded.

“Liam.” Niall was still whining, he wanted to stay… He wanted to see the second part of the plan. It would have made the waiting worthwhile.  

“OH MY GOD THERE’S SPIDERS ALL OVER ME!” Niall snickered as he heard the familiar French accent… The spiders had been a special touch, one that Liam didn’t know about.

“I don’t even want to know.” Liam sighed. “I just want to know where a damn exit is and then I’ll be happy.”

“The exit was back there.” Niall pointed down the vent, smirking as Liam let out a groan.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“Oh, but I do. You better hope they aren’t waiting out there Niall… If they are, I won’t hesitate to shoot you myself.” Niall just rolled his eyes, following Liam as he finally found the exit. He let out a small cheer of victory as he climbed out, only to have it cut short when his worst fear came into sight.

“Niall.” Liam’s voice was deep, almost scary but it wasn’t intimidating for the prince.

“Oops.” Niall said, shrugging as if it was no big deal. Standing in front of them, looking very much surprised was Niall’s servant, and also part cat, Harry.

“Dammit Harry, you were supposed to be keeping watch.” Niall huffed, glaring at Harry. The poor servant looked flustered, he had been keeping watch. Niall was just too stupid to notice that. Liam gave him a curt nod as the two stumbled out of the vents.

In the distance they heard people talking loudly about finding someone, mostly likely Niall’s father, and punishing them severely.

“Well that’s our cue.” Niall said, staring at Harry for a moment. “So leave.” Harry looked at Niall confused, what did he mean by that?

“What?” Liam asked, looking at Niall like he lost it.

“We’re screwed either way Liam, might as well make it so there’s less casualties. Harry, I order you to leave.” Harry straightened out, looks at the two of them as if knowing that they were most definitely going to die and ran off. Niall and Liam looked at each other.

“Ready to die?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Liam sucked in a deep breath, letting it go as the king and some guards came into sight.

Niall tried not to flinch at the sheer look of disappointment his father gave him. He looked away before the look made him feel guilty. No, he wouldn’t feel guilty. The French deserved this.

“I expected better from you.” Niall’s father was trying to stay calm, not really seeing the point in yelling at the two boys. This wasn’t the first time they’d been in this kind of trouble. They’ve been getting into trouble since the two of them could walk. Well since Liam could crawl, Niall was always the ambitious child of the family.

“You have a great future ahead of you, why would you waste it on something as silly as dumping honey, feathers, and spiders on a ambassador? What goes through your mind to do these things? Does it make the world a better place? Does it help your country? Does it show that we are good people? Because if you think that it does then you are wrong my friends. This just adds pressure on to me and your country. This makes me look like a bad king and a bad father who apparently can’t raise two little boys.”

Niall and Liam squirmed in their seats, more Liam then Niall because he was what Niall called, a goody two shoes. He hated disappointing Niall’s father. He could almost call him his own father since his mother abandoned him at birth and his father died in the mines. The Horan’s didn’t have to take him in, but they did.

“It was just a harmless prank.” Niall tried to justify, but as usual it wasn’t really helping. In fact it probably angered the king even more.

“You are ruining not only my image, but the countries. Niall, you are almost old enough to take the kingdom. You don’t even act like you’re capable of handling it. It’s time for you to grow up.”

“But-”

“No buts. Both of you, go to your rooms. Hand over any valuables you have on you.” Reluctantly Niall handed over his things, Liam doing the same only to have the king push them back towards him.

“Not you, I know that you had barely anything to do with this. Therefore you aren’t to be punished.” Niall’s mouth literally fell open, because well… this wasn’t fair!

“That’s not fair!”

“Life isn’t fair. Liam you’re dismissed, Niall you and I are going to have a talk.” Before Liam went off, he sent Niall a sheepish weak smile and walked away. Niall’s father walked a little bit away, motioned Niall over and he had no choice, but to follow.

Was it too late to say sorry? **  
**


	3. T w o

"This isn't kindergarten anymore Niall, this is life and you just can't prank people who piss you off. Its immature." Father and son had walked to the king's bedroom, someplace where Niall hasn't been in since he was a child and his mother was still around.

He just nodded his head, it was the only safe thing to do when his father was raging.

"You have to learn to take care and take charge of your country. You never know how soon your time will come as king." Niall sighed as his father began telling the story when his own father was assassinated at his inauguration, and he was forced to take the throne. he was only 15 at the time and had been ruling ever since.

"Its a tough job son, you just can't joke around like in your youth days, you have to grow up to be a man. A man of his country." his father placed his hands on his shoulders, making Niall look up.

"Alright son?"

"Yeah," Niall muttered and that was enough for the king.

"Good. Now head up to your room until dinner."He nodded and left the room as quick as he could. He definitely did not want the King to remember something else that he wanted to say and keep Niall there any longer. Liam was waiting outside, leaning against the wall next to the door to the throne room. Niall tried not to glare at him, but he wasn't doing a very good job.

"So?"

"I got the stupid "you're the example of the kingdom" speech again. I get it, really I do but honestly he needs to lay off my back. I'm really sick and tired of it." Niall's voice was angry, really in his mind he had every right to be. His father was just a stick in the mud who didn't know how to have fun.

"Have you ever thought that maybe... He has a point? Don't get me wrong here, but like... you really are the next in line for the throne. You can't just go screwing around when you have to set an example you know?" Niall scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at Liam with disappointment.

"You're actually taking his side."

"That's not what I me-"

"No, it's exactly what you meant. You think I'm not fit to rule, you think I'm just a screw up."

"Stop putting words in my mouth." Liam couldn't believe he was hearing this, Niall was being absolutely absurd right now.

"It's what you're thinking."

"No it's not. I don't think that of you at all, I'm just saying he has a bloody point and you're being an absolute ass right now." Liam huffed, glaring right back at Niall.

"I'm being the ass? You should go look in the mirror and tell me who the ass is."

"You're impossible."

"As are you. Maybe this is why your father left you in the first place." Niall smirked as he knew he was victorious, not once considering his friend's feelings. Or should I say his guardedness around this subject.

"Do not bring my father into this. Do not bring any part of my family into this Niall. I am my own person and they do not define me or who I am. How would you like if I were to say that your mother did not die of a incurable disease but rather done away with herself so she wouldn't have to raise a failure of a son. At least that is what I heard your father call you."

The conversation between the two had gotten far enough, both had crossed lines that should have never been crossed.

"Screw you, Liam. I don't get what my father ever saw in you. Personally, I would've left you on the street to rot." Niall hissed, walking away from his friend who honestly looked about to cry. Niall didn't care though, Niall never cared. He was a ruthless soul once you got him going, and there was no stopping him.

He stormed right into his room, slamming the door and startling Harry from his place on a nearby chair. One pointed glare from Niall sent him running out of the room. There was no way that he would stay around to face round two of Niall's anger.

"I can be a king. I'm not a screw up." Niall screamed, yelling at nothing but the air that hung in the room.

"They don't know anything. They don't know me. They should stop assuming they do when they have no clue."

"They have no clue what I go through and the reasons for why I do things." Niall grabbed a pillow off his bed, throwing it at his wall with another scream. He threw another pillow but this one bounced off of his wall and hit the pictures sitting on his nightstand. He stopped what he was doing and rushed to the picture frames on the ground.

A cracked picture revealed to be one of him and his mother when he was little. He was only a boy, happily smiling at his mother while the picture was taken. Suddenly his anger disappeared as he looked at the photo, fingertips grazing the broken glass and wincing when a shard struck his finger.

"I'm not a screw up... You were the only one who saw it though."

"You were the only one who understood me..."

"I promise I won't let you down." Niall placed the picture back on the nightstand, letting out a shaky breath as he stood up from the floor. He didn't have enough time to collect his thoughts as a knock came on his door and a maid poked her head into his room.

"Dinner is ready sir Niall."

"Th-Thanks." Niall's voice was a little hoarse from all the screaming. He wiped the few stray tears away from his eyes, and followed the maid out of the room and down to the dining hall. His father was seated at the head of the table as always but the seat that was saved for Liam was empty. Who knows where he was but Niall knew it was his fault that he wasn't there.

"Where's Liam?" Niall asked, even though he probably already knew the answer.

"He said he wasn't feeling too well, something about his head hurting. The maid took his food up to him." Niall's father answered, refusing to make eyes with Niall from across the table.

"Oh..." Niall looked down at his plate, the guilt making the food suddenly look not so appetizing. Father and son ate silently, nothing but the sound of utensils hitting the plates were heard. You could almost feel the tension, and it would have gone on for the rest of the dinner had Harry not stumbled into the room, guided by the same maid that brought Niall.

Harry had a sheepish look on his face, almost as if he'd done something he knew he shouldn't have.

"Damn it Harry." Niall muttered, not looking at the servant or his father. Harry shuffled his feet, his ears hiding in his hair. He was in deep trouble.

It was just a matter of whether or not Niall would care. And oh, he cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


	4. T h r e e

"I think that this is enough drama for the day. Niall if you are done with your meal you may leave." Niall's father said seconds later. Niall nodded and fled the area. But not before he sent a death glare to his servant. Harry gulped, hoping that the king wouldn't tell him to follow his son to his room for he knew that Niall would punish him if he did.

"And Harry you may follow him if you like. Don't let Niall work you too hard."

"I-I won't." Harry stuttered, in no control of his mouth because he got what he feared. He quickly bowed to the king, at which he laughed softly at, and left the room. He took the all too familiar steps necessary to get to Niall's room and arrived in no time. He doesn't even have time to knock, the door opens and Niall towers over him.

"Get in here you worthless, good for nothing little rat." Niall hissed, slamming the door after him. Harry ducked into a corner, he hated this part of his job, he honestly truly did.

"What gave you the right to waltz right in there and disturb our dinner?" Niall paced around the room, he was pissed.

"Uh..."

"How dare you do this to me? Its bad enough that my own father won't look at me, or Liam won't talk to me. Now my own servant can't follow simple orders of not going into the dining room when royalty is eating. But then of course you are freakish little peasant. I'm lucky you know how to talk."

Harry made a low whine, his cat ears flattened against his curls. Niall just huffed and flopped onto his bed.

"Don't you make that low whine at me, you're the one in trouble." Niall snapped. Harry whines again, slowly backing away from Niall. The prince wasn't paying attention, too busy wallowing in his anger to notice. Harry slips out, sighing in relief and making his way to Liam's room. The poor lad was dealing with his emotions differently, Harry saw him heading out to the stables and although horses and the servant didn't necessarily get along, he still wanted to make sure that Liam was safe.

"I can hear you Harry," Liam calls out and he stops in his tracks. Harry wonders if he should go back inside but that means facing Niall and he makes his decision right there.

"Sorry Liam." Harry replies, stepping towards Liam carefully. He looked tired and yet still had that puppy-like face.

"It's not your face Harry, its just Niall being an arse again."

"But you guys are going to make up... right?"

"I don't know. He went too far this time. Maybe he's right." Liam rubs his arm, picking at a loose thread in his pants.

"No, he's just confused. Niall is always angry and doesn't know how to control it."

"You would think that after all of these years I would get used to him but no. It's still just as hard as when we were kids." Something in Liam's tone told Harry he was done speaking about the subject and thank god because did he really just defend Niall?

"How are you Harry? Has he been an arse to you too?"

"Yeah but it's not like I can do anything. He likes you, you're his friend. I'm just the lowly servant."

"You know that's not true Harry. You mean more than that to him."

"He sure has a funny way of showing it."

"Niall always has a funny way of showing his emotions. Most of the time he doesn't and the other times, its through pranks."

"Why does he prank so much?" Harry always wondered this, even as he tagged along young Liam and Niall.

"His mother was carefree like he is. She taught him how to prank and basically get away with it. His father, the king, he loved Niall's mother so much and everyone was so heartbroken when she died." Harry remembered that, the castle was so dark during that time. No one moved, no one said a word. It was practically lifeless.

Harry nods, thinking about how hard it was for him to come into the castle after that. He was brought in to take care of Niall but he wasn't that accepting.

"I remember when I first met Niall, he freaked out and pulled on my ears." Hybrids weren't that common in their country, they were exceptionally rare. So when the king had approached him in a alley way, offering him a place to call home essentially, how could Harry say no?

"I was freaked out too. I thought hybrids were just a myth." Harry heard that too many times in his life and yet here he was, living and breathing like any living thing.

"And yet here you are, probably the most educated hybrid in the country!"

"Probably the only one in the country." Harry cast his eyes down onto his feet, shifting from one foot to the other to carry his weight. A yawn fought its way to be released, Harry let it out and Liam muttered something about being cute.

"False. Having cat ears and a tail is not cute."

"But you yawn like a cat so its cute." One of the other workers, actually the king's right hand man, Louis Tomlinson walked into the stables. He was leading his horse by its bridle and tossed the lead at Harry.

"Servant boy, tie her up. I have to attend to the king immediately." Louis sneered and left them alone.

"Goddamn Tomlinson. Here let me help you." Liam muttered, helping Harry put the young filly into its correct stable. Harry brushes her coat as Liam gives her oats and a couple of sugar cubes.

"What's her name?" Liam asked, petting the horse's head and laughing while it neighs.

"Flower, it's not very original but I was very young when I named her."

"That's nice." This time with Liam was nice until one of the maids told him that Niall asked for him. Liam bid him farewell, sitting with Flower and talking to her as he was with Harry.

Harry made his way through the halls, taking his time and yet rushing to see what Niall wanted. The last thing he wanted was to be punished but with Niall you never knew. It was one or the other with him, and even spending nearly a decade with the Horan family, it was still just as impossible to read the Prince.

The door to his room was open, which was odd because he never left it open. Not even when Harry was forced to clean it, Niall preferred it closed. He walked in cautiously, sighing in relief to find that Niall was passed out on his bed. Clothes were haphazardly spewed across the room, which Harry collected and folded. He tucked Niall into the comforter, having only gotten in halfway before he passed out.

The smell of alcohol was strong as Harry leaned in to fluff Niall's pillow, which explained the early bedtime. Poor lad must've drank himself to unconsciousness.

Not poor lad, Harry should be mad at him. But still, it was nice to see Niall's face relaxed and wrinkle-free. Harry sighed, when would these thoughts end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School starts back up for me on Monday, so updates might be at random but I will try to be constant!
> 
> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


	5. F o u r

Its weird but the next few days go without fault. No pranks, fights or tantrums from Niall. He stayed in his room and barely asked for Harry of anything. Harry was starting to get worried, even more so when Niall began refusing meals.

The Niall he knew would never even consider wasting a tiny morsel, much less a whole meal. Everyday, Harry would knock on his door and everyday, Niall would ignore him. Even Liam was ignored when Harry brought him in as a last resort. He had no idea what to do, the absolute final thing to do was to go to the King and Harry didn't want Niall to get in trouble once again.

Since Niall was not in need of him, Harry began tending to other duties, one person in particular was Louis. He seemed to have forgotten Harry and their last encounter while Harry hoped that he wasn't as rude this time around.

He was wrong.

He was certainly more rude than that day and in some ways, Harry missed Niall. He would never dare to admit it though, the King would have his head.

Harry was quickly relieved of his duties though, Niall must have been forced out of his room and walked into the room, which just so happened to be the library. Louis was going on and on about some business that didn't matter to Harry when a sudden thump and a heavy weight on his shoulder later, Niall was cuddled against him.

It was obvious that he had just been crying, if his hiccups were anything to go by but Harry didn't dare say a word. He wanted to ask what had happened but he admittedly liked cuddly Niall. There was no way that he was going to ruin this so he stayed silent with the occasional hand threading through Niall's hair.

He took another deep breath, sniffing and finally looking up at Harry.

"M'sorry, didn't mean to bother you." Niall's voice is quiet, if they weren't already ontop of each other, Harry wasn't sure he would have heard Niall. And where was sarcastic, cocky Niall? Harry had so many questions but at the moment, he needed to answer to Niall.

"You're fine, wasn't really doing much anyways." Niall raised one eyebrow, and shifted his eyes over to Louis, who still had not taken notice of Niall or their little position. He was still rambling and for once, Harry was glad.

"You sure?" A lone tear escaped Niall's eye and Harry restrain himself from wiping it away.

"Positive." Niall looks into Harry's eyes for a moment, emotions running though them before he returns to his previous position. That's how they stay until Lunch, where Liam finds them, Niall asleep on Harry's shoulder. 

"Hey." Liam whispers and it catches Harry's attention.

"Hey what's up?"

"Is he okay?" Liam gestures over at Niall.

"Yeah at least I think he is."

"That's good. It's great to see him sleeping, god knows what he's been up to locked up in his room at night." Harry stares down at Niall, his breathing calm and steady.

"Yeah," Liam stands there for a moment before pulling two plates from behind his back.

"Whenever he wakes up, get him to eat. He's already skin and bones, we don't need him passing out on us." Liam says and leaves. Not long after that Niall does wake up and although he denies it, Harry could hear his stomach growling.

"M'not hungry."

"Just eat a bite Niall."

"No," Niall whines, dropping his head on Harry's shoulder again.

"Please, its delicious."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Part of me punishment, no hearty food from the kitchen." Harry has half a mind to snort but it wouldn't be appropriate for this certain situation.

"Niall, that was when you were five. You nearly ate your weight in sweet, of course your father would restrict your access to hearty food."

"Still," Harry took a spoonful of hash and suddenly Niall's interest spiked.

"C'mon its your favorite, corn beef hash." He waved it around Niall's face, restraining himself from making airplane noises. Niall grumbles, refusing to look at Harry.

"Well I guess I should eat this then." Harry eats the spoonful while Niall whimpers like a lost puppy.

"Do you want it then?"

"Yes."

"Then what are you waiting for?" It looks like Niall was concentrating increasingly hard at the spoon in Harry's hand, eventually letting out a breath and quietly saying, "Feed me?"

Niall ducks his head into Harry's chest, not saying another word. From a glance, Harry could tell that Niall was embarrassed, his pale complexion failing him once more. He must have thought that Harry would judge him but all Harry did was get another bit of hash and do exactly that.

Harry feeds Niall without much of another word and eventually working on his own meal when Niall finished. He had gotten up while Harry ate, walking around the library, and pulling out books that used to be his favorite.

"Bring me your favorite and I'll read it to you." Harry said, pulling Niall out of his trance, and he happily nodded. Niall brought out White Fang, one of his favorite books, one that his father introduced him to.

"There's another book called Call of the Wild and I feel like the two are connected, I mean they're both by the same guy so one of the storylines had to have come first and either way, the way that the stories are told, they would fit as the other's technical 'sequel' if that makes sense." Harry had never seen this side of Niall, someone who was compassionate about books and reading.

He was honestly curious to learn more about this Niall.

"Me mum would read to me every night, to get me to read better. I couldn't even read by the time that I was 7 or 8. Made me pops' worried that something was wrong with me." Something in Niall's eyes changed, never had he ever been this open to Harry and he wonders if he did anything to deserve this sudden trust.

But all seemed to be too perfect, as Liam came bursting through the doors, eyes wild and solemn at the same time. He caught sight of Niall, who immediately became guarded once more.

"Niall I know we aren't on speaking terms but," Liam gulps, looks anywhere but the two of them and sighs. "It's your dad."


	6. F i v e

The silence in the room was deafening, and so very tense. Any and all color drained Niall's face and he glanced back at Harry for a moment before turning to Liam.

"What happened Liam?"

"Erm I can't really say, its not great."

"Liam, just say it."

"It would be best if you went to see him yourself."

"Liam would you just tell me what happened goddamit!" Niall's roughness finally came out, and and Harry felt like disappearing all over again.

Liam paused, and probably contemplated the pros and cons to telling Niall, whatever had happen to his father.

"He's had a heart attack." And just like that, Niall collapses. Had Harry stayed back like he wanted to, Niall would have knocked himself out on a nearby table and not be caught as soon as he started falling.

"What?" Niall breathlessly asked, rubbing his head, probably from the dizziness he was bound to be feeling.

"He was taking his routine stroll around the castle and Louis told me he saw him collapse. He's currently with him in the infirmary. Come." Niall got to his feet as soon as possible, following Liam through the halls to the dreaded infirmary, a place he hasn't been to since he was a child.

Harry followed a distance behind, he wanted to give Niall some space but things didn't add up to him. The King seemed perfectly fine, he was in tip top shape, how could he have had an heart attack without showing the signs.

When they reach the infirmary, only Niall is allowed in and that's understandable. Its his father. Even though his father was just as much as Liam's as it was Niall's, he was the prince.

Once Niall enters the infirmary, his face pales. He takes a deep breath and takes a step closer. He's only been to the infirmary two other times in his life.

Once when his mother passed away and the other time when Niall royally messed up his knee. He certainly wasn't ready to come back so soon. He spots his father on a bed at the far left of the infirmary. He looked sickly pale and didn't seem to be breathing even though Niall could see his chest faintly moving.

Niall realized how serious this was, seeing how tubes were hooked up to his father, IV dripping into his father's bloodstream in attempt to save him. He walked closer to him, sighing in relief when his father's eyes opened and looked at Niall with that same sparkle in his eye as always.

"Niall me boy," He whispered, accent coming out strong.

"Hey Dad."

"Come here son." Niall walked up to him, nervous about what he was going to say.

"You always have known that I don't give up until the end?" Niall nods slowly, tears welling up in his eyes.

His father nods slowly and with a smile on his face, closes his eyes for the last time.

"Dad! No please! Dad!" Niall sobs, and his father begins to whisper,

"Take the crown Niall and prove everyone who doubted us wrong."

And then his father flat lined.

Niall doesn't remember much after that, nurses rush in to save his father, Liam and Harry are waiting outside when Niall stumbles outside.

A pair of arms immediately engulfs him and he loses it. He knows that at some point, this person will bring him to his room where he can continue to cry. And when he finally looks up, he sees Liam's soft face and he feels another wave of sadness flood over him.

Liam helps him to his room, where he flops onto the bed, and cries. Its where Harry finds him many hours later, curled up in fetal position, eyes bloodshot, snot everywhere and his hair wild. Niall reaches for Harry who doesn't even hesitate as he comes forward. Niall grabs his shirt and pulls Harry on top of his bed, on top of him.

Harry knows it doesn't take rocket science to know what has happened but Niall still tells him anyways, the tears continue to flow and Niall hiccups as he tries to breathe and calm down.

"You can do it, you can cry." Harry whispers, rubbing Niall's back as he absorbs the new information. It was heartbreaking, even Harry's eyes weren't the least bit dry but this was something Niall needed someone to lean on in his life. The poor kid just lost his father, whom Harry doesn't know if they were on speaking terms before this happened.

Niall finally moved, he moved closer to Harry and sobbed loudly. It tore at Harry's heartstrings, and all he could do was continue rubbing Niall's back. Niall's tears were soaking his shirt and his grip stayed strong.

Niall's hot tears hit Harry's arm and in other circumstances, Harry would be repulsed. The prince continued to cry until all that was left were quiet sniffles. Before Harry could even say anything, one of the maids came into the room and asked for Niall to come downstairs. She had no heart as she asked for the obviously grieving Niall but he waved off Harry and went downstairs as requested.

Of course Harry had to follow, it was Niall he was talking about who was still in shock.

He followed Niall into the library, where he saw a flash of Louis before the door was shut, block his view of Niall. He groaned, couldn't stand the mere thought of Niall being left alone with Louis but he didn't have any other choice. Harry stalks off just as Niall finally says something to the asshole assistant.

"What do you want Louis?" Niall all but hissed at Louis. Louis cracked a smile, and took a seat on his father's reading chair. Every fiber in Niall's being wanted to rip Louis off of that chair and beat him to a pulp. But no, he couldn't do that just yet. He knew his heart ached too much for physical actions.

"Nothing nothing, just warning you to beware of your little servent. Harry is his name? I've seen you two senaking around, and even though you are unfit to rule, you still seem like the little brat everyone knows you to be. That's just the icing on the cake young Niall."

"I haven't been sneaking around, what are you on?"

"I'm not on anything you prat. But you're on some Harry loving as long as I still have my vision."

Niall's face paled and he gulped nervously. Somehow, the prince found his voice to talk.

"He hasn't done anything! He's just my servant, and for your information he treats me, everyone in this castle, even you with respect, which is not something in your vocabulary if I've ever seen one. He's been there from the start and done a better job than you have at being an assistant."

"You will not be fit to be King if you continue running around with him."

"And you have the chance to be thrown to the streets if you continue to threaten me. You have no power to be talking to me like this." Niall barked, sweat beading down his face as he let out frustrations of the current situation.

"But..."

"That will be enough Louis." Fury flushed Louis's face and he stood from the chair.

"Mark my words Horan, your crown will be mine." He declared and sauntered out of the room. He really did have a way with the dramatics, Niall thought. He had half a mind to take a seat but knew his fathers chair was tainted with treason.

He knew this was coming, Louis always seemed like an arse who hungered for power. He had to assume his position as rightful King. This would halt Louis in his tracks for revenge but what did that mean for Harry?

With adrenaline coursing through his veins where sadness once lived, Niall ran out of the room to find Harry.


	7. S e v e n

After finding out that Harry was indeed fine and that Louis hadn't done anything malicious to his servant (could Niall even call Harry that anymore?), Niall simply passed out in his room. The past few hours had been rough on him, and quite frankly, he didn't want to think about it anymore.

So within seconds, Niall was out, and into a dreamless sleep. 

And it shouldn't have phased him, but in a few days time, a corination ceremony was planned. Ireland needed a new King, and the people of Ireland were getting anxious. The day that Louis made the announcement to the people that Sir Bobby Horan had passed and Niall was to take the throne, he was sure a riot was going to break lose.

Nothing seemed to happen, and Niall was glad. Even more so when Harry gave him a comforting side hug.

Niall was going to be King. When he had the chance, he had to sit down and really think about it. Is this how his father felt when he was thrust into the throne. Niall suddenly wished he paid more attention to his father when he went on ranting about the history of his family or the country. Niall groans, having half a mind to bang his head on the nearest wall but stops himself.

He had to do this, if he didn't, then it would be best assumed that Louis would take the throne and he wasn't ready for that just yet. He had to do this for his country, prove Louis wrong and hope he makes his dad proud.

Everything was a blur, especially up to the day of the Coronation, Niall didn't even know where he was going until he ran into a rude Louis. Then again, Louis was already rude and bitter.

"That crown should be mine!" Louis snarled, pinning Niall to a wall. Niall was too fazed for a moment to respond, but when he did, he was on fire.

"I always knew you were trouble." Niall hissed, and tried getting out of his hold but Louis was surprisingly strong for his tiny size. His fingers were digging into Niall's shoulders, sure to leave a bruise if Niall didn't get out of this soon.

"Of course you did, little prince."

If it was Harry or Liam saying this, Niall would have bashfully shied away, mumbling that he wasn't little. But this was Louis we were talking about. And he hated being called little.

"Don't call me that."

"Well why don't you come and get me little prince?" For a moment, Louis stepped away from Niall, long enough to Niall to lunge at Louis.

It was a fool proof plan, in some sense, but Niall didn't factor in Louis's evil state of mind. As soon as he lunged, Louis jammed an elbow into his side and knocked him successfully to the ground. Niall groaned, but it wasn't over yet. In his weakness, Louis dragged Niall to a nearby closet, stuffing the prince inside and locking the door.

"Good luck trying to become King now! I know I wouldn't miss it for the world." He laughs evilly and soon his shadow from underneath the door fades away.

Niall tries as much as he can to move the door handle or psuh the door open but to no avail. He was stuck there, and he was going to miss his coroniation. He was already going to fail his country and his father. In defeat, Niall takes a seat next to the door, pretending that the walls weren't coming in and closing on him.

Breathe in and out.

Niall forced himself to stay calm.

But how could he stay calm when he knew that Louis was ruining everything on the other side of this door. He didn't know how long he would be stuck here before anyone noticed he was gone. The past week he had been in loner town, occupation of one and no one dared to bother him. 

The only people who cared for his well being were Harry and Liam. Liam and him had made up over the whole death-of-his-father-thing and Harry, well Harry was supposed to worry about his well being. But where were the dastardly duo now that he needed them?

As if on cue, the doorknob rattled and suddenly the open was pushed open.There stood Harry, looking wild and his features lit up when he saw Niall. He was so excited that he accidentally let the door shut behind him. Niall sighs, resting his face in his hands.

"Harry..."

"What?" Harry exclaims while Niall face palms and groans. "What are you doing here?"

"Louis locked me in here. He's going to ruin everything." Niall sighs again, and Harry takes a seat next to him on the closet floor.

"Oh. My gosh, I didn't know." Harry stands up, trying to turn the handle.

"I already tried that."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't know." Harry resumed his seat next to Niall, their shoulders brushing occasionally. Niall doesn't know how long they sit there, it could have been hours or mere minutes. Niall was a pile of nerves, he was so stressed out that he couldn't sit still. His coronation was in a few hours and he still wasn't out of this closet. Who knows what kind of havoc Louis was causing.

At some point, Niall must have relaxed enough to let his mind slip into oblivion because he was suddenly shaken awake.

"What? Who?" Niall mumbled along with other incoherent phrases. Harry's jade eyes were glowing in the darkness and Niall could faintly hear the doorknob jiggling. Light poured into the small space and it took a moment for Niall's eyes to adjust and focus on the figure who broke them out of their little prison cell.

It was Liam.

"Liam!"

"Don't thank me yet. You sir have a coronation to attend to. Also Harry and I made a pact that if we didn't find you within half an hour, to go looking for the other." Niall turns to Harry, who was blushing.

"Harry I love you so much I could kiss you!" And without thinking, Niall did just that. The kiss was quick, sloppy but nothing short of blazing.

Niall clasps a hand on Liam's shoulder and runs off. He only had a limited amount of time to get ready.

Harry however, stood there in shock, still in the closet. Liam gives him a soft smile and walks away. He ran his fingers over his lips, they were burning like hell. How could one person affect him so much in such little time?

Harry doesn't know what he comes out of the closet threshold, but when he does, he heads up to Niall's room to check up on him. The soon to be King was sitting on his bed, biting his nails, still in his boxers.

Niall looks up, seeming to be take out of his daze. He blushes slightly and Harry suddenly feels like he's intruding. Instead of running, Harry takes a step forward.

"Why aren't you getting ready? It starts in two hours!"

"What if I don't make a good king? What if I fail my father? And Ireland?" Niall was clearly in distress, his face in his hands and groaning made it evident to Harry even more so.

"What happened to carefree Niall who didn't give a damn about what people thought of him?"

"t's not smart to be carefree."

"It's not smart to be careless, not carefree. It's what you do best Niall."

"Well not anymore. I need to be mature and strong for my country. Its the only way."

"No, loosen up Niall." Harry places his hands on his shoulders and smiles down at Niall. "You're going to do great Niall, if you're anything like your father, you'll make sure of that."

Niall doesn't look that convinced, and he's still just sitting there. So Harry takes its upon himself to get Niall dressed. He first pulls out the traditional suit and tie along with the coronation cape. He throws a white undershirt at Niall's face, making him groan.

"Harry." Niall whines, falling back on his bed.

"Niall get up or I'll lock you in that closet again." He moans but gets up anyways.

"Louis hasn't won yet, so stop moping around."

"But he has the power to."

"No, you're next in line for the crown. Its yours and only yours." Harry tugged on Niall's arm, helping him into his tux pants and heading over to the closet to get the cape.

"How do I look?" Niall asked once everything was fitted and tucked in. Harry took a step back. Niall's head was ducked down into his chest, but he looked up shyly for Harry's answer.

"Dashing, handsome, fit to be King."

Niall blushed. and Harry smiled. Their little moment was cut short as someone knocked on the door and Liam poked his head inside.

"They're ready for you."


	8. S e v e n

Niall looked between Harry and Liam, sent a wishful glance at Harry and followed Liam out of the room. It turns out that Liam nor Harry would be allowed to accompany Niall in the room where the minister was, not even allowed to calm the nerves Harry knew Niall was having. No, Niall was standing there with fear and everything inside him jumping while the minister, an old friend of the Horan family, was briefing him on what to do and what to say.

So Harry and Liam were sat in the front row of the church, awaiting their friend to come out. The rest of the castle’s staff were seated behind them, Louis was sat far too close to the minister’s seat for Harry’s comfort. Another dozen round of people, the rest of the Horan family and spare a few family friends. It was going to be a private affair but tomorrow morning, Louis was to announce the crowning of Niall.

For now, Harry could see Louis milling around the crowds, a false smile on his face and generally earning everyone’s trust. He wonders how long he’s been planning this. A scowl has formed on Harry’s face by the time that Niall has walked out.

Niall still looked like a bundle of nerves but he was putting on a brave face for the crowd. Harry wished he could have seen the look on Louis’s face when the blond walked out but he certainly heard the gasp. Liam snickered beside him but otherwise, the two of them were calm as Niall walked to the front of the room. Harry wished that he could have gotten up and hugged Niall, just anything to help but he knew that he would be punished greatly if he interrupted this event.

The minister walked up behind Niall and all whispers came to a halt.

“Please stand for the Ireland National Anthem.” The minister called out, and if it was even possible, Niall grew pale with anxiety.

Everyone stood and placed a hand over their heart, mumbling along to the song that they all knew so well. Niall stared straight ahead, unfortunately ignoring the worried looks from Liam and Harry. The anthem ended quicker than Harry remembered and soon the minister was asking for Niall to step forward.

“Do you promise to protect this country with your heart, soul and mind for as long as you shall live?” A single tear twinkled in Niall eye as he promised. Harry watched on as Niall picked up the ball and scepter and faced the crowd.

“I present to you, Niall James Horan, King of Ireland.” The minster called, placing the crowd on Niall’s head.

“Long live the King!” the minister exclaimed and everyone began chanting.

“Long live the King!” Harry caught Niall’s eye and he was so happy to see that the nerves had left him. The new King was smiling bigger than he ever had seen before.

The after party was beautiful, the common room was opened to the public in celebration of the coronation. Louis was begrudged to make the announcement minutes after he was King, Niall ordered him too and it was the sight of the century.

Before the party started however, Harry was briefly attacked by a wild Niall, who was still smiling.

Another kiss on the cheek and a soft, “Thank you” was all that was spoken between them before he was whisked away. Liam had seen the whole exchange, patting Harry on the shoulder.

“Congrats.”

“What?”                                                                              

“You make Niall really happy.”

“Huh…? No we’re not… I mean…” Harry sputtered out, Liam laughing.

“It’s alright mate but your secret is safe with me.” And with one last chuckle, Liam left Harry alone. The rest of the party goes on without fault. For instance, not everyone got drunk and was acting like a complete moron.

For the most part, Niall seemed sober, but Harry knew that he could easily drink his weight in beer. And for the fact that he was Irish, he often liked to show that off and get wasted in the process. But for the time being, he was standing off to the side, nursing a can of coke while scanning the crowd. Every couple of minutes, someone would congratulate him but his eyes would always fixate on Harry.

Harry had borrowed a tux from Liam, and because it was from Liam, it was a size too big for his scrawny figure. He had attempted to comb his wild mane over his ears, which prompted to sit up on top of his head freely, everyone was too drunk to notice much. They twitched with sensitivity, the loudness from the people was really starting to get on his nerves.

Niall had an intense stare on him and Harry had to admit he looked amazingly fit. He shrugged off his jacket still staring at Harry, and even as he threw the article of clothing to the side, he unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt. Harry felt suddenly like he was on fire, the air around him was blistering and it was all Niall’s fault.

He knew what he was doing to him and it was working. Harry felt bothered but still walked up to the King anyways. A group of eligible bachelorettes were surrounding the area, squealing whenever Niall did anything worth wild. Harry could smell the desperation coming off them in waves but only Niall was in his line of sight.

Niall didn’t look too bothered by their attention, only focusing on Harry and even beckoned him closer with that infamous smirk of his.

As soon as Harry was close, Niall pulled him in, both of them enjoying the warmth of the other.

“Hey stranger,” Niall whispered into Harry’s ear. The girls were glaring at Harry but he didn’t care. All he cared about was staring into Harry’s eyes like he was the only thing in the world. Harry blushed at the attention, he certainly wasn’t used to it.

“Hey King.” And this time, Niall blushed. It felt comfortable talking to him, no orders being held over his head. Just him and Niall. No one else in the world could ruin this moment.

The party goes on late, it’s nearly one in the morning by the time the last commoners is forced out. Niall and Harry retired to his room shortly after they met up, there wasn’t anyone to deny them their company. Niall insisting to just continue his party there in his room. Of course there was alcohol, there was always alcohol when Niall was involved.

Faster than Harry would to like to admit, he was a drunken mess. He obviously couldn’t hold his liquor, while Niall chuckled from off to the side.

“So do you feel any different now since being King?”

“Hmm, not really I mean I have a higher authority over Louis so that’s a plus.”

“Would that make Liam the new prince or…?” Niall laughs to himself, and Harry beams at the fact that he made him smile.

“I mean if he wants to, he can be the prince. Can I ask you something?” Harry nodded his head, giving Niall the okay while he started to nervously sweat.

“Can I whole heartedly trust you Harry?”

“What do you mean by that question?”

“I’ve been thinking about it, I mean so much has happened over the past few weeks. I have started to realize who really cares for me and who doesn’t. Who only likes me for my riches and who truly cares about me? I mean this in the best way possible Harry but…” Niall took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

"How do I know to trust you? You could be just like the rest of them."

"You don't trust your own servant? Then why even have one?" Harry felt angry, they were getting along so well and now this thing had popped up.

"I need someone to keep me company these days." Niall sighed, looking hopeful for a second but otherwise staying guarded. Harry wanted to do something, anything that would show Niall how much he meant to him. All Harry can do in the moment is hum, gripping his beer tightly as they remained in silence. At some point, Niall’s head finds its way onto Harry’s shoulder and Harry could feel how tense he was.

“I’m sorry that you feel like this Niall but you can trust me. I promise.” Harry mumbles into Niall’s hair, the roots were showing a bit too much but Harry loved Niall’s blond, it was a part of him now. He shifts his weight on the bed as Niall speaks up.

“Yeah well Louis is being a complete arse and most of the European countries hate me and my family, so you can only learn to trust so many people.” Harry remained in silence, not knowing what to say until Niall whispered,

“But I trust you Harry. A lot.” A comfortable silence of both parties ensues, it’s not long before Harry and Niall end up falling asleep, their drunken minds too tired to function.


	9. E i g h t

It's where Harry found himself the next morning, cuddled into Niall and enjoying his presence thoroughly. He was the little spoon, and he was comfortable. Niall had a wicked grip on his waist and yeah, he felt safe. When Harry tried to move however, Niall all but growled in his ears, his hold tightening.

"Stay," he spoke in a low voice that sent shivers up Harry's spine.

"Got to pee though." Harry starts to say when he feels something wet touch his cheek. He pauses, thinking it was a fluke, a mistake, when it happens again. Unknown to what was happening so far, Harry gulps and stills.

Niall was kissing his neck. It was soft and innocent but it felt like anything but. Harry didn't know what to do, he completely froze. Niall didn't let up though, he kept laying kisses on him. Unsure of whether to turn around or expose his neck more, Niall nipped at his earlobe before saying something.

"If you want me to stop, I'll stop." He didn't mean to, but Harry makes a noise, out of surprise or confusion, it didn't matter to Niall as he lets go out Harry. With almost a shove, Harry toppled out of the bed and searches Niall's eyes for something, anything.

"I'll just be here, go to the restroom." Harry knew that tone, Niall himself looked defeated as he played with loose threads on the pillow case.

"Niall,"

"It's fine though right? I stopped like you asked." And Harry had to hold back a groan. Niall was being difficult yet again. How many shy touches and lingering gazes was it going to take this kid to get it through his head that Harry liked all of the above.

"You know what Niall, its not fine." Niall looks up at him, tired eyes seeming to search his for any clue for regret.

"What?"

"I liked whatever you were doing." Whatever confidence Harry had to start this conversation vanished with Niall's eyes lingering on him.

"You don't sound so sure of yourself there Harold." Harry sighed, far too tempted to rub his temples. It was too early for this sort of drama.

"I mean it Niall, I like this." He gestured between them. Niall raises an eyebrow skeptically, though the shine in his eye says differently.

"Depends what you think _this_ is."

"I like spending time with you like this, our heart to hearts. I like cuddling up to you in the middle of the night and knowing that I'm safe, someone is right there with me and holding me like I'm all that matters. I like hanging around you, your personality is so bright its sometimes like I'm with the sun itself with how you act. I like you Niall."

Niall stares at him for a moment and for a terrifying moment, Harry believes he's said the wrong thing. This was the King of Ireland he was talking about, and with a small realization, where did that leave Harry? He was the servent of the prince, where would he fit with Niall as the king. Through his overthinking, Harry failed to realize that Niall was tugging on his arm and with an overexcited pull, Harry found himself face to face to Niall whom was stroking his face gently.

"I really like you." He whispers as Harry's breath hitches, as Niall continues.

"I've wanted this a long time coming and I don't care that Louis finds out, I just want to kiss you senseless."

"How poetic." He comments and Niall chuckles.

"Just shut up and kiss me." And its all Harry can hear before his lips are brought down to Niall's in a feverish kiss. Niall has a tight grip on his waist, like this morning. He can almost feel his fingertips digging into his loose t-shirt, sure to leave a bruise if Niall wasn't careful.

The memory of the closet flooded his mind of their recent kiss but this one was far greater. Niall's lips were soft and yet chapped, Harry desperately wanted to nip at his lips when Niall's tongue ran over his own. Harry gasps, causing Niall's tongue to shoot into his mouth and he had to hold back a groan. He faintly hears a throaty chuckle but it fades as the kiss continues.

Harry is quickly reminded of their compromising position as he experiments with slow grinding, in a meek attempt to get some sort of a reaction from Niall. He gets one alright, as the blond moans and pants into his mouth, grip on his waist failing as he breathes hard. Harry pulls back, the need to breath was strong and Niall whines as his lips chase Harry's.

Now that he could breath, Harry took a closer look at Niall. The latter looked absolutely wrecked, and it blew his mind, especially since all they were doing were kissing. Harry dared to imagine what the blond would look like during other activities. He shook the thought from his mind.

He leaned into Niall, baiting him into a false kiss to run a hand down his chest. From what he could see, Niall's fair complexion was an easy way to tell when the lad was flushed with heat. His V-neck allowed Harry to see the way that Niall was completely red, his panting was still heavy.

Niall whines again, grabbing at Harry's shirt for more and Harry couldn't help but oblige for another kiss. With their shirts discarded soon after the kiss begun, Niall had taken no time to run his hands along Harry's sides. Harry couldn't help as he moans quietly, feeling a wave of heat cover him in ways that he hadn't thought were possible.

Niall was fascinated by the number of tattoos that he had, unknown to anyone since he was a young chap. Harry steadied himself over Niall as he traced each one with awe, kissing the sparrows on his clavicle and laughing at the stupid moth on his stomach.

"Hey you can't laugh at me." Harry whined, resting his head on Niall's shoulder softly, more focused on resting his weight on his arms rather than crushing the blond.

"Why on earth would you get a moth tattooed on you?"

"Its a butterfly."

"Oh my bad, a butterfly on your stomach."

"I thought it looked nice." Niall chuckles as he continues to trace the tattoos on his left arm aimlessly.

"What about these?"

"Most of them drunken mistakes."

"Interesting." Niall muses, and Harry is pulled down for another kiss, this time it was sweet. Niall cups his face and his arms grow weak with how gentle the blond was being. At once, Niall flips them, so that he was straddling Harry and the kiss took a turn.

But it wasn't anything that Harry hadn't just experienced.

Harry wasn't sure when they stopped, the morning was spent well with everything that had gone on. All he knew was that his mind was foggy when Niall suggested that they should grab something to eat. Servant mode kicked in for a moment so Harry offered to bring something up.

Niall protested while Harry argued that if they were caught by someone for instance like Louis, it would have been easier to explain than two very messy young adult with bruised lips.

"Fine but be quick." With one last lingering kiss placed on his lips, Harry makes his way to the kitchen. His stomach was growling loudly as he warmed up leftovers, chewing on a roll to sooth his stomach seemed like a grand idea before he realized the bread must be stale.

Harry shrugged and took a bite, as the door flew open and came with it someone who he half expected to meet there.

Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first off, I apologize for the 2 month wait for this thing, I didn't plan that. And secondly, first update of the new year eh?
> 
> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


End file.
